


let's unwind

by 2davidbeckham3



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2davidbeckham3/pseuds/2davidbeckham3
Summary: Just showing my old hometown(I guess?)team and my adopted team some love.





	let's unwind

**Author's Note:**

> Just showing my old hometown ~~(I guess?)~~ team and my adopted team some love.

His phone vibrates, screen flashing with a Facebook notification  _Univision is now live!_ that pushes down Raúl’s unread text that David’s been ignoring. Raúl probably sent it to him by mistake anyways. _“u free?”_ In English, of all things. The nerve.

 

A sleepy groan pulls David from his thoughts.

 

“What’re you thinking about?”

 

It’s Ricky. David can see his stomach from where his too-small shirt’s ridden up, since his arms are stretched over his head, still in the same position he was when he threw himself back onto the middle of the bed. It’s an Adidas t-shirt from last year’s promotion. David has one in another color.

 

Most of Ricky’s hair plastered against his forehead, save one unruly curl above his left eyebrow that’s flipped upwards, ignoring all laws of physics even after a restful nap. His voice, rough from disuse makes David smile.

 

It’s odd to think about how they ended up here – together. Even with Spain and all the other experiences they’ve shared over the years. Ricky’s Italian’s better than his Spanish, it always has been - except, now, his English might be, too. David never pictured himself taking anymore classes and yet, here he was, highlighting passages just to prove to Andrea that he _was_ trying. Ricky laughed at him when he explained his situation.  _That’s just like him._   _I can tutor you, if you want._

 

“Us.”

 

Ricky’s eyes flutter back open again at the unexpected response, tilting his head to face him.

 

 _Where have you been all my life?_  Ricky had said with a laugh and David had laughed then, too, with the words  _All-Star_  and  _goal_  clouding his thoughts.

 

David’s not a romantic. Then, Ricky smiles all teeth, soft, and knowing.

 

David’s not a romantic, but he never thought he’d never play for the MLS, either.

**Author's Note:**

> Triple drabble for the sake of writing and Ricky's smile sure is something. #soft. NYCFC partnered with Kaplan last year, I don't know if they still do - for the studying I mentioned! Pirlo did videos.
> 
> Comment and kudos, if you'd like! They're definitely appreciated [(tumblr)](http://kaligaga.tumblr.com/)


End file.
